¿Celoso, yo? Para nada
by Mystique Mikikyu
Summary: Tal vez, sólo tal vez... Viktor se arrepiente un poco de haber insistido para que Kenjiro Minami los acompañara a entrenar en Rusia un tiempo. Pero definitivamente, no se debía a los celos. Regalo para Isabelita Sakurai


**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.

* * *

Viktor Nikiforov, ídolo, pentacampeón, estrella del patinaje, condecorado atleta y sex symbol definitivamente no era una persona celosa. Es decir… ¿por qué debería? Bastaba con remitirse a todo lo anterior para constatar que no tenía motivos para sentir celos. Y sin embargo…

-¡Yuuri, Yuuri! ¿Podrías revisar mi triple Axel?- pidió Kenjiro Minami, recién ingresado patinador al equipo de San Petersburgo directamente desde Japón, con sus ojos de cachorrillo suplicante.

-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? ¿No crees que ya has practicado demasiados saltos hoy?

-¡No, no!-exclamó el rubio, negando enérgicamente- ¡Necesito perfeccionarlo, es muy importante! ¿Y quién mejor que tú para ayudarme a hacerlo?

Yuuri pareció debatir consigo mismo por unos instantes para al final rendirse y asentir. Incluso se permitió darle al emocionado jovencito unas amigables palmaditas en el hombro.

-¿Te parece si te adelantas, Viktor?-preguntó a su prometido, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-En realidad, pensaba esperarte-respondió, manteniendo una expresión serena y una sonrisa tranquila, a pesar que la botella con agua que sostenía tenía unas impresiones perfectamente claras de sus dedos, por lo fuerte que la había estado sujetando-Y así también puedo aprovechar y revisar la rutina de Yurio.

-¡A mí no me metas en tus cosas!-ladró el susodicho- ¡No es mi problema si estás celo…!

Para impedir que terminara, Viktor le arrojó la botella a Yurio a la vez que gritaba un estratégico "Piensa rápido", que efectivamente distrajo a Yuuri de lo evidente. O más bien, de lo que Viktor se rehusaba a aceptar, porque de ninguna manera él estaba celoso de Kenjiro Minami.

Todo había iniciado hacía exactamente un mes y una semana (porque sí, Viktor llevaba la cuenta precisa), con una llamada de la entrenadora del joven japonés para indagar acerca de si sería posible que éste entrenara un tiempo en la pista de San Petersburgo, argumentando que Minami deseaba superarse y (principal motivo), que el practicar junto a su ídolo definitivamente podría ayudarlo. Yuuri, naturalmente, se mostró inseguro al respecto, replicando que Minami era talentoso por mérito propio y no estaba seguro de si podría aportar algo que lo ayudara a mejorar. Entonces Viktor intervino.

-Yo creo que te equivocas y él definitivamente podría beneficiarse de la experiencia. Tan sólo piensa en Yurio, que ha estado muy enfocado y dedicado a los entrenamientos desde que llegaste. Además, Minami te admira y pasar tiempo contigo significaría mucho para él. Trata de ponerte en su lugar…

Y no bien lo dijo, Viktor se mordió la lengua, porque de hecho Yuuri alguna vez estuvo en el lugar de Minami, con él, Viktor Nikiforov, como su ídolo y objeto de admiración. Por suerte, su prometido no se lo tomó a mal y a cambio no sólo accedió, sino que también se tomó muy en serio su rol de ídolo y mentor, estando bien al pendiente de Minami tanto dentro de la pista como fuera de ella.

-Todavía es muy joven, y es su primera vez viajando fuera de Japón por su cuenta-explicó Yuuri-Estar en un país desconocido puede resultar muy intimidante, eso me consta.

Evidentemente, Yuuri se refería en primer lugar a cuando había entrenado en Detroit y después, a que seguía siendo relativamente nuevo en Rusia y aún se ajustaba. Aún si la estadía del menor no sería muy prolongada, Yuuri había decidido facilitarle las cosas en la medida de lo posible y Viktor lo apoyó al cien por cierto e igualmente ofreció su ayuda, considerando que la convivencia con el japonés menor igualmente le sería útil a Yuuri y podría contribuir a aumentar su confianza. Excepto que ahora se cuestionaba si no acabó por ser contraproducente, puesto que desde la llegada de Minami, esa parte suya que era como un niño de cinco años deseoso de atención le insistía que Yuuri lo había desplazado y cambiado por el otro japonés.

-¿Qué tienes problemas para aceptar un poco de competencia?- se burló Yurio, decidido a meter el dedo en la llaga y burlarse de su sufrimiento.

-Es muy divertido que lo digas-intervino Mila-Porque justo ayer te escuché teniendo un debate muy interesante con ese chico, Minami, acerca de cuál había sido el mejor programa de Yuuri en su época de Junior…

Y eso bastó para mandar a callar a Plisetsky. Bajo otras circunstancias, Viktor habría celebrado y hasta bromeado al respecto, pero estaba demasiado ocupado viendo a Yuuri y a Minami patinar en perfecta sincronía, lo que por alguna misteriosa y extraña razón, le producía algo de incomodidad.

-Sí, yo sé cómo te sientes…- expresó Georgi en tono conciliador, colocándole una mano en el hombro- Pero te aseguro que es perfectamente normal. En ocasiones, cuando uno está enamorado, los celos…

-No… estoy… celoso-masculló Viktor, fulminándolo con la mirada y tuvo que emplear una retirada estratégica para no entrar a la pista y frenar a Minami, que ahora patinaba en círculos en torno a un muy apenado Yuuri, repitiéndole una y otra vez lo feliz y afortunado que era por poder entrenarse junto a él.

Y de hecho, ahí yacía justo la raíz de los problemas de Viktor. Cada vez que se fijaba en el japonés rubio, se lo encontraba contemplando a Yuuri ( _su_ Yuuri) con palpable adoración e ilusión, como si fuera lo más maravilloso en todo el mundo… y que sí lo era, a Viktor le constaba de sobra y si bien no tenía problemas en que otros admiraran lo perfecto, increíble, noble… y _amazing_ que era _su_ prometido (con énfasis en el 'su'), en esta ocasión en especial algo en su interior se retorcía e inevitablemente sentía el deseo de buscar a _su_ (otra vez, enfatizando en esa palabrita) Yuuri y, a la vista de todos, besarlo de manera intensa y apasionada hasta que ambos perdieran el aliento, para después proceder a acariciar con sus labios la suave y tersa piel de su cuello como solía hacer prácticamente cada noche y, porque no, aprovechar para juguetear un poco y morderlo y dejar una marca perfectamente visible. Y si mientras lo hacía podía arrancarle a su amado japonés uno de esos encantadores gemidos y hacer que lo llamara con su voz inundada de cariño y deseo, qué mejor.

En el fondo, Viktor admitía que estaba siendo irracional. Yuuri jamás le había dado motivos para dudar y a cambio le demostraba de todas las maneras posibles que lo amaba y que quería estar a su lado. ¿Por qué entonces, se sentía tan inseguro?

" _Porque, podría ser otra forma en que se repitiera la historia_ " pensó Viktor _"El ídolo, en éste caso Yuuri, enamorándose de su admirador…"_ y ni siquiera pudo terminar, casi como si temiera que de hacerlo, podría volverse una realidad, lo que de ninguna manera podría ocurrir… ¿o sí?

Su mente decidió que lo más apropiado sería aplicarle un poco de tortura psicológica, ayudando a que imaginara con claridad a Yuuri y a Minami bañándose juntos en las aguas terminales, a Yuuri dejando que Minami eligiera alguno de sus viejos trajes para alguna competencia, a Yuuri premiando a Minami por haberlo sorprendido con un beso a plena vista de todo el mundo... y finalmente, a Yuuri informándole que había decidido regresar a Japón porque se había enamorado de Minami luego de convivir con él.

-¡Minami, aguarda!

Viktor reconoció al instante la voz de su querido Yuuri, y se disponía a salir a su encuentro, cuando una mata de pelo rubia con un mechoncito rojo se atravesó en su rango de visión y optó por mantenerse oculto, esperando a ver lo que iba a ocurrir.

-Aquí no hay nadie-hizo notar el jovencito, esbozando una gran sonrisa-Así que, sobre lo que te pregunté antes…

-¿Tenemos que hablar de eso ahora?-cuestionó reticente Yuuri y el otro asintió enérgicamente, en tanto que Viktor se planteaba mil posibilidades y luchaba por mantenerse quieto en su escondite-Bueno, es que… no estoy seguro, es decir… si es tu primera vez… ¿no preferirías intentar otra cosa?

El de cabellos plateados sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y no por una buena razón. ¿A qué demonios se referían?

-¡No, no!-rebatió Minami, invadiendo peligrosamente el espacio personal de Yuuri, quien retrocedió- ¡Tiene que ser uno de los tuyos!

" _¿Uno de qué cosa?"_ quiso saber Viktor, luchando por sobreponerse al mal presentimiento.

-Es que… yo siempre he admirado a Yuuri-confesó Minami, y tanto él como el otro japonés se sonrojaron-Creo que eres genial, muy hábil y talentoso. Por eso, en serio quisiera…

Viktor iba a intervenir, hasta que se percató de la forma en que Yuuri miraba a Minami, completamente enternecido.

-Está bien, lo entiendo-le dijo Yuuri luego de una corta pausa, hasta se permitió acariciarle la cabeza- Sé cómo te sientes, créeme. Y por mi parte, no hay problema.

La expresión de Minami se iluminó, en tanto que la de Viktor se ensombreció ante sus palabras. Desconcertado, confundido, temeroso, aturdido… y celoso. Todas esas emociones se conglomeraban en su interior y lo tenían paralizado. Quería interferir con aquella tierna imagen y hacer lo que fuera para impedir que le robaran a Yuuri, pero simplemente no podía moverse.

-Aunque tendremos que consultarlo con Viktor primero…

El aludido parpadeó, notando que acababan de nombrarlo, inseguro de qué pensar porque finalmente su prometido lo recordara y quisiera su opinión respecto a quién sabe qué cosa.

-Es decir, las coreografías de mis programas fueron ideadas por él. Así que, si quieres usar alguno…

Viktor demoró uno, dos, tres… exactamente cinco segundos en percatarse de lo que acababa de escuchar, otros tres en sentir que se liberaba una pesada carga y de sus hombros, y uno para salir corriendo y atrapar a un muy confundido Yuuri entre sus brazos mientras echaba a reír.

-¡Viktor…!-Yuuri no logró terminar la frase porque su prometido lo alzó por la cintura, levantándolo del suelo y Yuuri instintivamente se aferró a él, preocupado de que lo dejara caer- ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Por qué…?

Otra vez, fue interrumpido, en esta ocasión cuando los labios de Viktor se posaron sobre los suyos en un demandante e inesperado beso que literalmente, le puso la mente en blanco y le quitó las ganas de protestar. Tras ellos, Minami los observaba con el rostro completamente rojo, la boca formando una "o" perfecta y tapándose los ojos con las manos… aunque cuidó de dejar los dedos entreabiertos para no perderlos de vista del todo. Y para aumentar el grado de impresión, Viktor colocó a un jadeante Yuuri con cuidado de vuelta en el suelo para después precipitarse a abrazar al japonés rubio, quien tan sólo atinó a soltar un chillidito agudo y a prácticamente desinflarse en sus brazos como si más bien se tratara de un globo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-gritó el ruso, feliz, bajándolo y Yuuri tuvo que ayudar a que Minami se mantuviera en pie- Puedes usar el programa que gustes, tienes mi permiso. Y si me prometes que no intentarás robarte a mí prometido… -las mejillas del susodicho se pintaron de rojo, en tanto que Minami seguía demasiado aturdido como para reaccionar ante sus palabras-Hasta coreografiaré una rutina para ti.

-¿Podrías por favor explicarme que ocurre?- pidió Yuuri, todavía luchando por asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

Viktor simplemente le dedicó una enigmática sonrisa, se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y le guiñó un ojo, decidido a evadir el tema por completo.

-¿Qué no es obvio? El anciano está celoso.

Por suerte, Yurio estaba más que encantado con informarle al respecto, sin importarle que Viktor se encontraba justo a su lado y lo fulminaba con la mirada. Yuuri simplemente arqueó una ceja.

-¿Celoso por qué?-quiso saber, sin permitirse creer la afirmación del ruso menor, quién se dio una palmada en la frente.

-¿En serio? –prácticamente gritó, y Mila le soltó un "¡shhh!", preocupada de que incomodara a Minami, el cual yacía recostado en una banca medio inconsciente, reponiéndose de la impresión anterior y con una compresa helada sobre su frente y ojos.

-Yuri… -advirtió Viktor.

-¡A todos nos tiene mareados y hartos con que lo estás ignorando! –le soltó de mala gana.

-¡Pero si yo nunca me he quejado!

-¡No hace falta que lo hagas! A diferencia de él, nosotros no estamos ciegos-puntualizó, señalando a Yuuri, quien seguía confundido.

-Trata de comprender-habló Georgi- Viktor se ha acostumbrado a que sólo lo mires a él, así que fue inevitable que se sintiera un poco amenazado y celo…

-¡Que no estoy celoso!

La discusión fue interrumpida por la carcajada limpia y pura de Yuuri, y fue el turno de los rusos para verse los unos a los otros, llenos de perplejidad.

-Creo que te equivocas- opinó Yuuri, bien en calma y sin darle mucha importancia- Viktor fue quien insistió para que Minami viniera a entrenar… -el aludido disimuló una punzada de culpa-Y él sabe que lo amo. Así que no tiene motivos para estar celoso, ¿verdad, Viktor?

Yuuri completó el cuestionamiento con una adorable sonrisa. El de cabellos plateados lo contempló, habiendo sentido cada una de sus palabras como si fueran dardos afilados y abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, adivinando que Yuuri aguardaba por su respuesta tan sólo para terminar huyendo, antes de avergonzarse más y sin atender a los llamados de Yuuri, demasiado ocupado en enfadarse consigo mismo por la manera en que se comportó. Ya que podía recapacitar y reflexionarlo con más calma, era justo como Yuuri dijo. Él fue quien lo convenció para que Kenjiro Minami entrenara con ellos, y ni Yuuri ni el propio Minami le dieron motivos para dudar. Sí, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos… ¿pero no se suponía que por eso fue el japonés menor hasta Rusia, en primer lugar? Y quizás Minami se había emocionado más de la cuenta, ¿pero no era de esperarse, al tener la oportunidad de convivir con su ídolo?

" _Soy patético_ " se lamentó, deteniéndose al fin en un pasillo solitario, recargándose contra la pared y cerrando los ojos _"Patético y lamentable"._

-¡Viktor, Viktor!

No se percató de que Yuuri había ido tras él sino hasta que lo tuvo en frente, privándolo de la posibilidad de huir.

-¿Qué pasó?-inquirió Yuuri, con la preocupación bien reflejada en su rostro- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Porque es cierto, estaba… estoy celoso de Minami-admitió al fin, lo que no fue fácil en lo absoluto- Sé que te decepcioné.

-¿Decepcionarme?-repitió Yuuri, vacilante.

-Fue como dijiste, yo insistí y te convencí para que entrenaran juntos y ahora siento celos y no sé cómo lidiar con eso-admitió con pesar-Honestamente, jamás había experimentado esto antes. No estoy acostumbrado a estar en segundo lugar.

Cierto, en sus relaciones pasadas invariablemente se mostró seguro y confiado de su reputación: Era Viktor Nikiforov, atleta estrella, leyenda del patinaje, ídolo de masas, poseedor de un gran atractivo físico… ¿quién podría superarlo? Sus parejas anteriores habrían sido tontas de mirar a alguien más y si acaso llegaron a hacerlo, Viktor, cegado en su orgullo de aquel entonces, simplemente lo atribuyó a que era demasiado bueno para ellos. Y sin embargo, en el tiempo presente permitió que un chiquillo inocente lo descolocara por completo.

Deseando confortarlo, Yuuri lo abrazó con fuerza, sobresaltándolo.

-Siento mucho no haberme dado cuenta de que estabas sufriendo-expresó firme y al mismo tiempo con ternura, y Viktor se relajó y ocultó el rostro en su hombro- Ojalá me lo hubieras dicho.

-En realidad, ni siquiera quería admitirlo para mí mismo-expresó en un susurro-Me… daba un poco de pena. No quería arruinar la imagen que tienes de mí-agregó con un deje de humor.

-¿Y cuál se supone que es esa imagen?-quiso saber Yuuri, en el mismo tono.

-Yo sé que crees que soy genial-aseveró, aprovechando para besar a Yuuri en la mejilla-Maravilloso…- otro beso, esta vez en los labios, y que Yuuri correspondió con gusto- Y asombroso. Los celos no van bien con eso.

Yuuri rió, encantado y tomó su mano derecha, en la que Viktor portaba su anillo con gran orgullo.

-Vitya, mi Vitya…-pronunció con un ligero toque de posesividad que a Viktor le produjo un placentero escalofrío- Nada ni nadie cambiará la imagen que tengo de ti. Ni que cantes en la ducha terriblemente desafinado, que llores con los finales felices de las películas, que a veces ronques…

-¡Yo no ronco!

-O que puedas sentir celos- completó Yuuri, ignorando la breve interrupción- Tan sólo es un lado que acabas de descubrir. Como que puedes ser olvidadizo, dramático, infantil…

-¿Qué no se supone que me estabas consolando?-protestó con un puchero que justo validaba la afirmación anterior.

-Lo que quiero decir es…-se apresuró a silenciarlo, colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios y casualmente, su anillo areció emitir un tenue brillo que Viktor fue perfectamente capaz de percibir-Que te amo tal cual eres. Y para mí, siempre serás el primer lugar.

Y mientras la feliz pareja se arreglaba, Minami volvía en sí y era puesto al tanto de lo sucedido.

-¿Yo hice que Viktor Nikiforov se pusiera coloso?-preguntó casi gritando sin esperar realmente que le contestaran, entre asustado y asombrado, señalándose a sí mismo con incredulidad -¿Pero por qué?

Yuuri bufó, exasperado y arrojó una botella de agua al suelo para dar rienda suelta a su frustración, Mila disimuló una risita.

-Todo fue un malentendido-corrigió Viktor, apareciendo de la mano de su pareja- ¿Verdad Yuuri?

-Es cierto-asintió el japonés-Todo está bien, ya lo aclaramos.

Como si no los hubiera escuchado, Minami se levantó de un salto, sacudiendo la cabeza y prácticamente los acorraló a ambos.

-¡No, no! –exclamó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¡Lo siento! No fue mi intención… ¡Yo nunca me interpondría entre ustedes!

-En serio, Minami. Todo está arreglado-insistió Yuuri- No hace falta que…

-No quise causar problemas. ¡Regresaré a Japón ahora mismo!

-Espera.

De manera inesperada, quien lo retuvo fue el propio Viktor, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Irte tan pronto sería un desperdicio, todavía te restan un par de semanas aquí. ¿Piensas desaprovechar la oportunidad de entrenar con Yuuri?

-¿Eh? Pero yo…-balbuceó, alternando entre mirar a Yuuri y a Viktor, inseguro de a quién dirigirse-No me perdonaría si ustedes llegaran a pelearse por mi culpa.

Yuuri abrió la boca para decir algo y Viktor lo silenció con un ademán.

-Admito que exageré un poco…

-¿Un poco?-intervino Yurio, sarcástico.

-Y que fui algo dramático… -varios pares de cejas se arquearon-Pero te aseguro que tanto Yuuri como yo estaremos felices de tenerte como nuestro compañero de entrenamiento y seguirte ayudando en lo que necesites-dijo con sinceridad-Eres un patinador con mucho talento, lograrás grandes cosas.

Ya para ese punto, Minami lloraba abiertamente y Yuuri se permitió pasarle un brazo por los hombros, lo que el menor aprovechó para prácticamente colgársele encima. En ésta ocasión, Viktor los contempló con una sonrisa genuina y sin el menor atisbo de celos. De hecho, la escena le resultaba bastante adorable. Y el toque final…

-Además, si te marchas… ¿con quién voy a hablar de lo maravilloso que es Yuuri? –el aludido se sonrojó y Minami dejó de llorar, asintiendo con entusiasmo y singular alegría.

Y es que, como bien decían: "si no puedes vencer a tu enemigo, únete a él". O, lo correcto sería, que Viktor decidió que no le importaba compartir a Yuuri. A fin de cuentas, lo que importaba era que su Yuuri estuviera rodeado de personas que lo apreciaran, como definitivamente Kenjiro Minami lo hacía. Y si acaso volvía a tener dudas, tan sólo le bastaría con admirar su anillo y que su prometido le recordara que aún con todos sus defectos, siempre se mantendría a su lado.

* * *

Ok, este "pequeño" one shot fue escrito como regalo con motivo del cumpleaños de Isabelita Sakurai, que acaba de ser el 12 de éste mes y me dio el prompt de "celos" con el nugget de por medio XD Perdón por la demora! Debí subirlo mucho antes pero po siempre me demoro más de la cuenta 8'D Felicidades y espero que te haya gustado, con mucho cariño para ti.


End file.
